Mishap
Mishap is the character who keeps a rattlesnake as a pet and gets his eye bitten by it. His name was revealed by his plush's product name. About Mishap decided to keep a rattlesnake as a pet. It was never going to be an easy relationship. The game of fetch never really caught on. And neither did the afternoon hose bath. It all came to a head when Mishap offered his rattle snake mustard on a hot dog. Everyone knows snakes only like onions. It ended in tears.Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal ---- Appearance .]] Mishap is a green character that has a rattlesnake clinging onto his eye. He and the rattlesnake look more brownish in the promo poster, but in the game and in the video they aren't. Videos Dumb Ways to Die Mishap is seen holding a hot dog, and then the rattlesnake bites his eye, causing him to fall backward Game In the game, Mishap is seen holding a hotdog whereas the player have to squirt the mustard on. If the player wins, his rattlesnake will eat the hotdog. If the player fails, the rattlesnake will latch onto his eye. As part of the update, he has a new game. The player have to spread butter on a pan. If the pan is successfully covered, a piece of bacon will be placed onto the pan, and Mishap will give it to the snake, who eats it. If this not done successfully, the snake will latch onto Mishap's eye again. He has a Valentines' Day minigame whereas the player have to put the chocolates in a heart-shaped box. If all the chocolates are placed in their designated areas, it is given to snake by Mishap to eat. Otherwise, Mishap will place the lid on the box incorrectly and the snake will attack his eye once again. The another version is used for Christmas. He needs to dunk cookies into milk to be brown. If he doesn't or puts cookies in the milk, they think but when it moves to screen, the Snake with his Christmas cap will eat you. If he wins, they eat plate cookies. The Snake with the Santa hat throws the plate, making it milk. Trivia *Mishap and Botch both fall backwards when they die. * In the video, the hotdog already has mustard on it, while in his minigame, the player have to apply the mustard themselves. *Mishap, Hapless, Dippy, Doofus, Skellieflop, Madcap, Loopy, Dumbbell, Señor Redcape, Ruckus and Mr. Ghost are the characters who die from animals. *Mishap has eyebrows in the singing sequence, but they are nowhere to be seen in the dancing sequence. *Mishap is a secondary dancer in the original music video, while he is a standard dancer in Trump Ways To Die. Gallery DWTDofficialNamesHiRes.jpg DWTD xmas-768x967.jpg Mishap_Large.jpg|Plush toy. MiffAmoosing.jpg|Mishap in MIFF. Miff.jpg MishapBG.jpg|Background image. Metro-train-dumb-ways-to-die-video-600-69788.jpg|Considered to be early sketch of Mishap. Metro trai wrap 3.jpg Im Breaking OUT Mishap.jpg 11825150 1693059147619140 313632490025558986 n.jpg FindNumskullsEyes-panel3.jpeg FindNumskullsEyes-panel2.jpeg FindNumskullsEyes-panel1.jpeg Bacon snake.png|If you win Mishap's second minigame. 1570766572772.png|Him as an alien in the Alien Invasion update in DWtD2 1570151465820.png|Mishap as a mummy in Dumb Ways to Draw Category:Characters Category:Green Characters Category:All Pages Category:Group four characters Category:Second Dancers Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Characters that have plushes made of them Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Confirmed Gender Category:Characters who kill another Category:Characters with Capsule-shaped body Category:Characters in the original video